This Is How It Feels
by cathff
Summary: House and Chase have sex. This is how it feels...


This is how it feels when House suggests to Chase that they should fuck:

On the outside, you act like it's the stupidest idea you've ever heard. Like you've never, even in your wildest dreams, even thought about fucking a man. House doesn't seem particularly perturbed though, and you can't help but wonder if he knows that you actually think about it every spare minute you get. But you can't fuck your boss. You can't bear to think about what a stupid idea that would be, and you push aside the regret at having turned House down and assume that the matter will be dropped. Maybe now you know it's never going to happen you can stop imagining what it would be like.

This is how it feels when House doesn't let the matter drop:

You're frustrated, and pissed off – at yourself for continuing to turn him down, and at House for continuing to tempt you. You've had to make a couple of quick dashes to the locker room when you've been daydreaming too much and you suddenly realise that you're hard and aching. You're sure House knows, and that makes you embarrassed and even more frustrated.

This is how it feels when Chase thinks House has finally given up:

You hate yourself for it, but you're sad that he is no longer asking you for sex at least five times a day. You know that now you really have lost the only chance you'll probably ever get and the thought depresses you. You try not to think about him but it seems that this has made it even harder to get the idea of House fucking you out of his head and you make sure that you make time to jerk off in the shower every morning before work.

This is how it feels when House drags Chase into his office and kisses him:

You're fairly sure that you've finally gone out of your mind, but you can't quite bring yourself to care and just let yourself enjoy the moment. You focus entirely on the way that his lips feel on yours; slightly rough and yet much more gentle than you'd ever expected. The way his body feels as it pins you against the wall – solid and surprisingly strong. His left thigh is conveniently placed between your legs so that when you grow slightly hard you _know_ that he must feel it. He pulls back to look at your face which you're fairly sure must be flushed bright red and he smirks at you before leaning in and kissing you once more.

This is how it feels when House takes Chase home:

You're still hard from the kiss in his office which had escalated into some minor groping and you _refused_ to let yourself rub against his leg like a fucking puppy. So you're sat in the passenger seat of House's car, hard and nervous as hell and he _definitely_ sees that because he puts his hand firmly on your jiggling leg and quietly tells you to calm down. You make a concerted effort to do so but it doesn't really work – you're just too worked up. You've never been with a man before and you're seriously freaking out about what you think you're probably about to do.

This is how it feels when House get Chase home and starts undressing him:

You're trembling a little bit now as you lift your arms so that House can pull your scrub top off over your head. His hands run up and down your body and you shiver as his nails gently scrape at your nipples and rough finger pads toy with your navel. After a short while you manage to raise your hands so that you can unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before you remove his t shirt, slinging it over the back of the sofa. His hands are already working on your scrub pants, and you try to distract him with kisses down his neck and chest as you gently pull his hands away. He lets you push him down onto the sofa and you suck one of his nipples into your mouth, biting down gently. He allows you to keep his attention away from undressing you for a surprisingly long time, allowing you to calm considerably before he retakes control of what you're doing.

This is how it feels when House finally gets Chase naked:

You lie on House's bed, on your back and completely undressed, your cock half hard (you're still pretty fucking nervous) and you shiver a little from the intensity of his gaze on you. He's still in his jeans and you think he might be unwilling to let you see his leg, but if you're naked he sure as hell has to be as well. You sit up and unbutton his jeans, starting to push them down and tell him that you don't care what it looks like – it really doesn't matter to you – and after a moment of obvious indecision he allows you to pull them right down. You don't pretend not to look at it (you feel like that would be insulting to him); instead you lead him to lie in the position you were in and study the scar. It's ugly, and _big_ and you suddenly feel a lot more sympathy for him – and respect for him managing to function as well as he does on most days. He lets you look for a minute or so before he pulls you up to lie beside him and rolls on top of you.

This is how it feels when Chase finally gets what he's wanted for so long:

You're scared, and suddenly ridiculously self-conscious. You know it's stupid – you _know_ you have a good body, you know you're good looking, but this is _House_, and somehow that makes it very different to fucking random women. He's hovering over you and you swallow hard when he grabs the lube from his nightstand, your nerves really kicking in hard. He tells you it's okay, kisses you fiercely and checks that you're sure you want to do this and you _do_, scared or not. You're tense and you know that's a bad thing so you try desperately hard to relax as the first of House's fingers slips between your legs. He lets you adjust before he starts to move it slowly in and out and it kind of hurts but then he hits your prostate and you gasp in a harsh breath. He smirks at you and you glare back even as you let out a breathy moan.

This is how it feels when House finally fucks Chase:

Pain, pain and oh _fuck_ it hurts but House is patient – more so than you thought possible and it's not too long before his hand slowly pumping your cock is all you can focus on. You rock your hips slightly and there're still some twinges of pain but you're ready and he pulls back and pushes back in several times before he hits a rhythm and angle that has you gasping for breath. The pain is fading and though you know you're going to hurt later it feels fucking _good_ and you can't quite believe that you've never done this before. He leans down to kiss you and the new angle that that creates means he's hitting your prostate dead on with each thrust and you think you might cry. When you come you can't help crying out House's name, mingled in with curses and loud moans and he follows close behind you.

This is how it feels when Chase wakes up in House's bed:

You wake up slowly, your body aching dully and it takes you a few moments to realise that you're not in your own bed and several more moments to remember what happened. Your eyes snap open and you roll over to look at the other side of the bed – it's empty but when you feel the sheets they're still slightly warm. You smile a little and drag yourself out of bed, looking around you for your clothes but the only things left in the bedroom are your boxers and scrub pants. You pull them on then quietly pad out of the bedroom and to the toilet, then into the kitchen where House is waiting. You can't help but blush when you see him, feeling kind of embarrassed about what happened last night, but House pulls you close to him and kisses you.

"Morning," he says when he pulls away, and you smile up at him.

"Morning."


End file.
